ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: New Evolution
This is the complete adventures of Ben Foerr. It has a sequel, BTNE: Invasion. Season 1 Page One You are probably wondering how I got the Omnitrix. Well, it goes like this.I was comming back from the last day of School. Yea! First day of Summer! No math, no homework, no nothin! I was thinking all of these happy thoughts when I saw a shooting star. What? Its Only 3:00! ''I stared at it when it sudenly banked towards me. Oh no.The boy. He is the one. The one person I can trust. Uhhhhh...The meteor slamed into the ground next to me. Although it wasn't a meteor. More like a ship. "Hello?" I looked inside the ship. 'Whoa!" I said, when a small, froglike creature cralled out. "Hello, human. We don't have much time. Follow me." "What?" I had no idea what to do, when I noteced he was dying. His whole left side was bleeding. "Oh.. ok." I said. "I'll come." I went inside. The whole ship was a mess. It looked like a man made of fire had tore into it. 'What?" I asked him "No time. He said. I am Xeth, brother of Arazeuth, and herald of the Omnitrix, the Galvan's pride. If you see the pod in the center of the room, then open it, cousin of Tennyson. Find your destiny!" And then, he died. "Second cousin of Tennyson." I said to myself. I opened the pod. "Omnitrix? Like Ben Tennyson's?" It was. Alien Rober One day, after I had receved the Omnitrix, there was a big robery in town. The robers were not human. They where Aliens. Our whole town of Lucas City was freaking out. Someone had to stop them. And I was the man for the job. ''ok. Just go alien and stop them. But what if I couldn't? What if Getting the Omnitrix was a sick Joke? I didn't have time to ponder that so I ran twords the town and slaped the omnitrix. Sandstorm was a cool alien. I mean he's made of sand! Or, I was made of sand. Anyway, I snuck up behind the Aliens and said "Now why are aliens robbing a bank?" They all twisted around and stared at me.'' Oh no, these guys are human! There just dresed in stupid coustumes. "Sorry about that... um, I'm still gonna kick your butts." So I did. The first one fired his gun. The bullets went right through me. He got a mouthfull of sand and went down. The next one charged at me. Lame. I whacked him in the face and down he goes. The last one must have been the leader, beacause he stood back and thought about his aprouch. Then he pointed his gun at a citizen and said "I pull the triger unless you surender." Uh oh. What do I do? Then I noteced the sand at his feet. Maybe... I pointed my finger at his feet. The sand by the robber shot up and and engulfed him. Then the police drove up. My work here was done. All Burnt Up I was twisting through my playlist. Only 10 aliens. How do I get more? Sudenly, an explosion shatered the peace. I ran outside to see...what was it? He looked like a crab with a big brain, and he was shocking some armed aliens with electricity. "Ummm.... whats going on?" I asked. Sudenly, it all stoped, and they stared at me. One of them walked toward me, and said "Whats going on?! Whats going on is a capture of this criminal!" The crab began to skiter away. "Then I can help!" I yelled, turning into Burnt. The aliens stared at me in suprise, and I just shrugged. I began to throw fireballs at the crab as the aliens opened fire on it. It fired elictricity bolts, taking down one of the aliens. But it couldn't take the heat, so the crab ran off. "Well?" said the leader. "Finish him!" "First thing first" I said "Who are you, and who was that?" All of a suden, a voice said one sentence, before teleporting all the aliens away: "All in good time. All in good time." A Scythe in The Hand, or Two in The Bush I was playing video games, when the weirdiest thing hapened. Now, belive me, I've seen some weird things. I was 7 years old and I opened up my closet one day, to find my half-naked neighbor in my closet. Smiling. ''Hi, Ben. I was talking a bath and came to tell you: I borrowed your bike yesterday. Sorry. ''Anyway, when I was playing video games when a note aperead out of thin air. And yes, an alien too. "Woa!" I yelled, about to slap down the omnitrix's dial, when the alien screamed. And when I mean screamed, I mean a sonic wave that pushed me 50 feet back. Thats when I pushed down the dial. I turned into.. a porcupine? Yes, a tiger sized porcupine with knife-blade spikes and scythes for hands. I could make this guy work. I charged at the alien, and knocked him outside. The fight continued. We fought for a bit, but I had the upper hand. I fired my razor quils, and slashed with my blade hands. Eventually, I had him cornered. As I turned back, he vanished. Oh well. I picked up the note that had come with him. I began to read: ''This note is important. You must know. The "Gift" you have been given is not a gift. It is a curse, and it is all my fault. We shall meet soon. You shall know the place. ''-A.'' Oh well. Now I need to find the location he spoke of. Poop. Well, at least I mastered a new alien. I'll call him Scythed. Plumbers and the Wraper Now that I think on this, I should have expected what hapened the next day. I mean, my cousin is doing this stuff all the time! (Now, he wasn't the Ben 10 yet, but I had heard stories about his road trip and adventures with Gwen and Kevin.) Anyway, I was thinking about all that had hapened: *Robers dressed as aliens *Aliens fighting another alien *A note and a Sonic alien Oh, and a guy that can teleport people. This all had to be linked. Right as I thought this, a spaceship landed in my yard. Ok, add that to my list. I approached slowly. The door opened. A figure stepped out. He looked like...like.. a mummy! Thats it! He was a mummy! How knowing that helped, I don't know. He began to speak: "Are you Ben Foerr?" "Yea..." "Come with me." "Why?" "I'll explain on the way. Just come on." I figured I had nothing to lose, so I walked up the ramp. But just in case, I fingered the control panel on the Omnitrix to Sandstorm, and followed the Mummy. "Ok, so who are you, and what do you know? I asked him. "I'm Kenas, a Plumber." he responded. "Plumber?" I asked. "Just listen to this when you get home." He handed me a silver rod. He said "Right now, I need your help. There is a alien I need you to beat up for me. He is a wanted criminal, and is very evil. In return, you can go home." I gulped, but walked out of the bay as the ship landed. "Lets do this." Well, I was on the moon, in a base, and looking at a blob. Only this blob was destroying the base. I turned into Wraper, and charged at the blob. It tried to grab me, but I wraped it in...whatever I was made of, and kicked it. Well, that was the plan, but it absorbed my foot. Thats it. I picked it up, and, although it tried to slip away, threw it into our ship's cargo bay. "Ok" I said, detransforming. "Can I go home now?" Answers I turned on the device Kenas had given me. It was a long silver rod, and had a black and red button on it. I wondered what knowing all this would mean. I didn't think on that for long. I pushed the button. Hello. I am Arazeuth, a Galvan. All the Aliens atacking is linked to whats on your wrist. Where to start. Ok, the robbers where a test on your powers. They where robots built to see if you could handle the omnitrix. You could. The Aliens trying to capture the crab where mercenaries who happened to stumble onto the omnitrix's signal. When we meet, I want to know more about them. The note was writen by me. But a group who whants me dead intercepted the note. You did well against their assasin. Finaly, Kenas. A rouge polymorph on the moon outpost attacked, and Kenas was the only plumber there. He was given orders to find you and bring you there. Although he was more gruff than I thought, he did his duty. We will speak more at the gourge. Yes, that is the location. Soon....soon. Sub-Zeroing In I ran to the gourge as Scythed, then changed back. When I arived, I used Wraper to scale down into the Gourge. I hit the bottom and looked around. There was nothing there. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" I yelled. "Yes." I turned and saw..it looked like the frog guy who gave me the omnitrix..a..Galvan! "Hold on.. are you Arazeuth?" "Yes. And I belive you are Ben. Come, tell me all you know." About an hour later, we had all exchanged information. I knew all he knew, he knew all I knew. I'm not going to list the conversation here, beacause it would be boring. Sudenly, we saw something. Three of the screaming aliens, and the aliens fighting the crab. The aliens rasied their weapons and fired. I turned into Sandstorm and put up a shield. "Who are they? I asked."They are the terrorists I told you about. They are called Sonic doom, and are mainly made up of Sonosorians, the screamers, but those guys.." he pointed at the crab hunters "I haven't seen them." "Talk later, fight now." I said. I fired sand at them, but it wasn't enough. I changed into a new guy... "Sub-Zero!" I fired freeze rays out of my mouth into them. They froze. "So.. Arazeuth..can you take out this trash?" Playlist These are all my aliens, used and unused: Sandstorm Burnt Scythed Wraper Sub-Zero Bench Press Soundspeed Talon Shard There is one more, but I can't unlock him. Khronos I was still recovoring from the fight with Sonic Doom. I can't belive I took down an entire terrorist orginization! All by myself! I was messing around with Sub- Zero when I dissapeared. I opened my eyes, and then closed them again. I was in some place made of pure light. Sudenly, the Omnitrix beeped. I looked down at it, and it said: "Location: Unknown. Life forms: 2, one moving rapidly South West." "What?" I replied, when a beam of light slamed into me. I was still Sub-Zero, so I shrugged the blast off. I looked up and saw a...a what? He looked like a normal, farily fit, guy, wearing blue robes, walking towards me, "Hello." he said "I am Khronos, your doom." Uh-oh. "I don't like the sound of you, so I'll just.." I then changed into Bench Press, a large, yellow, and very strong alien. "Lets go." I charged at him. He laughed, and had me on the ground in 10 seconds. He pointed his hand at me, and I changed back. "How did you-" "Let me explain myself before I kill you." "Ummm... Ok?" I said. Lets hear what this guy's monolouge is. "Once, long ago, I was alot like you. Young, Strong, and Stupid." "What? I'm not-" "SILENCE!" He picked me up and threw me back. "I had powers like you when a Galvan experiment crashed in my town. The experiment allowed me to change into 5 creatures. 5...aliens. I soon knew that the Galvans would want there little toy back, and I was right. They sent Zeem, a crab like creature, to get it back. So I called a terrorist groupe called Sonic Doom, and put a bounty on the Galvan and Zeem's head." The aliens fighting the crab.'' "A group called Sonic Doom wants me dead." Arezeuth had said.' He must have been the Galvan.'' I thought "Soon, my powers ran out. I kept some, but not enough. Then, I heard about you, Ben." "You, who has the Omnitrix, even though I atacked the Omnitrix's transport ship. You, who has almost unlocked Alien 10. You....." He said slowly. "Who will die." Fight of My Life Part 1 I didn't like what he said. "Shard!" I yelled as a turned into the crystal alien. "Yes." Khronos said "Fight me. You will lose." I hate this guy. I fired crystals at him, but he blocked them. I then made a wrecking ball of diamond, but he broke it. I then changed into.. "Soundspeed!" I was a bird-like, dino-like.. somthin. I ran around him at super speeds. Cool. "You think a mere Kinevid will stop me?" he said "Uhh... Yea?" I yelled. Its hard to talk at high speeds. "Well he won't!" "Ok. What about this?" I screeched a super high noise. Khronos was blown back, but he got up and punched me in the face. I sat up, and turned into.."Talon!" I was a huge bird with one big eye. This guy was weird. Gotta make him work. I noteced he had huge claws, so I slashed Khronos. He got up, bleeding, but laughing. "Nice try Ben, but your no mach for me. Remember what I said about having a Galvan experiment? Well, I can still use part of it." Uh oh. His hands burst into flames. In fact, his whole body burst into flames. The ship that gave me the Omnitrix looked like someone had burned through it. Khronos. He killed Arazeuth's brother! "Thats it!" I said. I turned on the Omnitrix. I twisted to Alien 10. Lets hope it works. I smashed it down. Fight of My Life Part 2﻿ My full body felt like it had just been energized. I flew into the air, and my muscled body was coursing with power. "Multitude!" I yelled. Khronos looked scared. "Um...I'll just.." He ther a pod at me, and several robots burst out. I flew to them as they shot at me, and vaporized Robot 1. Robot 2 and 3 kept comming, but I smashed 2 in half, and 3 was frozen. "Thats right, Khronos. I have every power." Khronos looked at me. "Fine, but..." he shot fireballs at me. I absorbed them. He threw flaming rock at me, but I smashed them. He tried to do the turn of the omnitrix thing. Nothing happened, beacause I blooked it. He finally tried the beam of light blast. I made a force shield. "Ummm... I better.." He teleported away. LATER I had used Multitude's powers to teleport home. Arazeuth, who now lives up in the hills, had told me I was in someplace called the Null Void. Cool. Anyway, I was safe now. If anybody tried anything again, I would be ready. I was a hero. Esion Rising Esion walked through the ship's doorway. The gaurds tried to stop him, but they were blown back. He walked into the prison section. Now, no one would stop him. He had orders, and he followed them to the letter. I walked up into the hills. I needed to see Arazeuth about a problem. While fighting Vilgax with the other heros, my Omnitrix got messed up by ol' Squidface. I had 5 new aliens, but I didn't no how to use 'em. I thought Arazeuth could help. "Ok, so we have a Loboan, a Colderan, a-" "Um, can you just give me names?" I asked. Seriosly, who knows what a Colderan is? "Alrighty, then.- A guy who can turn into food and BBQ his enimes." BBQuark. "A wolf with sonic powers." Benwolf. "A flying rat, a spinning, drilling, top guy, and a sludge." Gliderat, Drill Bit, and Sludgepit. "''Thanks Arazeuth." I said, when I saw a creature crash into the ground. "An evolved Sonosorian? What... how is that possible?" "Very Possible." The evolved whatever said. It had black and orange armor all over its body, with glowing red eyes. "In fact, so possible, that you can't even count our numbers." "Ours?" I said, suprised. As if on que, 12 Evolved Sonosorians droped down from the sky. "Oh" "I am Esion, and we are Sonic Doom." Sonic Doom. They've returned... but they've evolved. "Watev. BENWOLF!" I changed into Benwolf, a big werewolf guy. "Arooooooooo!" I howled, and the Sonosorians fell back. "Ha." Esion said. "Is that the best you've got? Well, heres what I've got!" I regret to say I fell of a clif. In midair I turned into..."BBQuark!" I still landed hard. I shot fire at the Sonosoria ns. It still did no effect. How are these guys so powerfull! How did they evolve!! "If your wondering how we evolved, it was from this little toy we stole from the plumbers when I broke my gang out of jail." He held up a little machine. "It is an experimental device, but with one blast, it evolves anything you want. And..." He pointed it at me "I'm gonna evolve you into oblivion!" "Wait!" Arazeuth said, finnaly catching up to me. "Don't fire it! It will-" "To late!!" Esion shot me. The Omnitrix began absorbing the blast, until it beeped. "Ultimate mode online. Press to activate." "-That will hapen!" Arazeuth said. I, of course, slamed down the Symbol. My body glowed green, and changed into a tougher, stronger BBQuark. Just for effect, I yelled; "ULTIMATE BBQUARK!" Invasion Ultimate BBQuark was much more powerfull than Esion. He burst into flames when I pointed my finger at him. Arezeuth used some sort of sheild generator to contain them. The rest of his gang surrendured without a fight. I went home. But little did I know, my problems were just starting. ''Lord Zash, is it time? '' ''Yes. Yes it is. Did Sonic Doom locate the Galvan? Yes. Kronos was right. Sir. I launched the fighters. Raze the planet. The omnitrix will be mine. '''? I was at my house when it happened. Arezeuth assured me that Sonic Doom was in custody. I was sitting in my front yard, gazing off at the sky. Suddenly, three, large, alien ships burst into the sky. I was up and running when the first shots were fired. I changed into Talon, my flight alien, and flew towards the ship. The ships were firing into the ground. Houses exploded, and fires broke out. we were being invaded! I landed on the ship, and several alien troopers were standing on the ship. I changed into Benwolf. "What's going on here?!" I yelled. "Isn't it simple?" One of them said. "You're being invaded." And then he shot me. I fell 70 ft and hit the ground. I passed out. ﻿ Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Ben 10: New Evolution Category:Bfoehr Category:Episode Guides